Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a pixel array. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pixel array which can satisfy the requirement of the narrow border design.
Description of Related Art
With the rapid development of display techniques, display panels have been widely used in various display devices, e.g. televisions, laptops, tablet computers, electronic paper (e-paper) and mobile phones. Among lots of factors affecting the customers' buying choices of display devices, besides the performance of the display devices, the external designs of the display devices also significantly influences purchase intentions of the customers. Therefore, display panel related industries are moving forward with the goal of designing narrow border display panels.
Often the requirement of the narrow border design can be achieved through decreasing the covered region, which is used to hide the wire routing, around the visible screen, and simultaneously increasing the area of the visible screen. As shown in FIG. 1, which is a partial diagram of a conventional pixel array, a first signal line 110 is intersected with a second signal line 120, and also intersected with a first selection line 130a and a second selection line 130b to form a first intersection al and a second intersection a2. The first signal line 110 is electrically connected to the first selection line 130a at the first intersection a1; therefore, signals from an outer signal source can be conveyed to the first signal line 110 through the first selection line 130a. As a result, the second selection line 130b is unnecessary to be electrically connected to the first signal line 110, but the second selection line 130b can be electrically connected to another first signal line at other places, leading to the second selection line 130b being electrically insulated to the first signal line 110 at the second intersection a2. When the second signal line 120 is connected to a signal source (not shown here), which is above or below FIG. 1, the first signal line 110 can be also connected to the signal source through the first selection line 130a. This wire routing replaces the traditional design that the first signal line 110 is required to wire the signal source through the left or right side of FIG. 1. Thus, the design of narrow border can be achieved by applying the pixel array in FIG. 1.
However, since the second selection line 130b is electrically insulated to the first signal line 110, larger stray capacitance is easily engendered between these two lines when the thickness of the insulating layer separating the second selection line 130b from the first signal line 110 is insufficient, further affecting the display function of the display panel. In the light of this, a novel pixel array is required to solve the problem mentioned above.